


Winter Fluff Ficlets

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Avalance Winter Fluffathon 2018, F/F, I know I'm late to the game, so here's so toothrotting fluff to make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: My contribution to the Avalance 2018 Winter Fluffathon. Each chapter is named for the prompt on that day.





	1. First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's my addition to the Winter Fluffathon. I know I'm a little late starting this, but hopefully in the next few days I'll get properly caught up and on the normal schedule for it! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and as always please find me on tumblr (while it lasts... lol) (notabeautifullittlefool) and chat/freak out with me about avalance

Sara stretched out her arms, still mostly asleep, in search of the warmth of her girlfriend. She was surprised when instead her hands found cold sheets. She sat up and blearily rubbed her eyes, glancing around the room. Her gaze landed on the clock on Ava’s nightstand- 3:28 am.

She was suddenly wide awake. Ava had come to bed with her last night, so where was she and why was her side of the bed cold? She got up and rushed out of the room suddenly worried, grabbing her robe as she went.

“Ava? Babe?” She whispered as she crept downstairs. “Are you alright?”

Still no answer. Sara was about to start searching the linen closets and the guest room when a sudden movement caught her eye through the sliding porch door.

Sara walked closer to see what it was, and when she realized, she was unable to keep the grin off her face. Ava Sharpe, her Ava, Director of the Time Bureau and Professional Hard-ass, was playing in the snow in the moonlight. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen; the absolute joy on Ava’s face was readily apparent, and Sara didn’t think she’d ever seen her look more carefree.

Sara stood by the door watching Ava in the snow as she grabbed a handful and flung it as high as she could and then tried to catch the falling snowflakes on her tongue. Sara was content to just stand there and watch her love enjoying herself all night.

After a few minutes, Ava caught Sara’s eyes as she spun around in the falling snow and blushed at Sara’s fond smile.

“I’ve never played in the snow before. I mean, not for real. And when I came down here to get a glass of water it just looked so perfect. I wanted to try it, just once. See what all the fuss was about, you know?” Ava rambled as she trudged in, stamping her boots to knock the snow off. Her face was still flushed, and she couldn’t bring herself to meet Sara’s eyes.

Sara lifted Ava’s chin so she could look her in the eyes. “Babe, you don’t need to be embarrassed about enjoying the snow. Honestly, it was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” She raised up onto her toes and pressed a kiss to Ava’s forehead. As she came back down, she took in Ava’s snow covered hair and soft smile. “Come back to bed. Your nose is freezing!” She gently pulled Ava by the hand until they were both back inside.

Ava quickly took off her snow covered coat and boots, hanging them to dry, and wrapped her arms around Sara from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. The two of them stood together, embracing, for a long moment, staring out at the moonlit snow.

Sara turned her head and pressed a quick kiss to Ava’s cheek. “In the morning, we can build a snowman and have a snowball fight, if you want.”

Ava ducked her head and smiled against Sara’s neck. “I think I’d like that a lot, love. But now-“ she interrupted her sentence with a wide yawn “-I think it’s time to go back to bed.”

Sara turned in her embrace and placed her palm on Ava’s cheek, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth. “I love you, Aves. And next time you want to play in the snow in the middle of the night, wake me up so I can join you,” she said, wrapping her arms back around Ava’s neck and nuzzling into her.

Ava smiled and kissed the top of Sara’s head, promising, “I will, my love.”


	2. Hanukah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know tons about Hanukah beyond some cursory readings and what I've heard from friends who are actually Jewish, so I apologize in advance if I got things wrong (and please let me know if I did- I'd like to change it!). 
> 
> I'm entering exam season, so my updates may be a little sporadic for the next two weeks, but I'm going to do my best to catch up with the daily prompts at some point!

Sara was finishing unwrapping the menorah and pulling out the candles when she heard the familiar sound of a portal opening. She turned and smiled as she saw Ava step through, changed into skinny jeans and a soft green shirt instead of her usual bureau suit.

Ava was barely on the Waverider when Sara rushed at her and wrapped her up in a hug, nearly pushing the two of them back through the quickly closing portal. Sara just grinned up at her, and Ava felt herself melting. She pressed a soft kiss to Sara’s forehead, quietly thankful she got to call Sara her love.

When the two separated, Ava took in the new décor of the Waverider. Puzzled, she turned to Sara. “I didn’t realize any of you celebrated Hanukah.” Sara followed her gaze and saw the menorah sitting out on the table.

“It was Professor Stein’s. He kept one on the ship so that we could all celebrate with him if he didn’t get to go home all 8 days,” Sara said softly. Thinking about Martin Stein always made her feel guilty, but she had learned not to let that eclipse the good memories of him she held onto. “It didn’t feel right not at least setting it out this year.”

Ava took Sara’s hand gently in her own and laced their fingers together.

Sara continued in the same soft voice, “He told us that the team was always welcome to celebrate with him, Clarissa, and Lily at their home, especially if we didn’t have anywhere else to spend the holidays.

“We took him up on that last year, and he was so excited to have us all together. He taught us the prayers for each candle, and Clarissa made enough latkes to feed a small army. Jax at nearly all of them before Martin took them away and passed them around to the rest of us.” Sara smiled at the memory of Jax, mouth full to bursting with latkes, protesting as Professor Stein told him he wasn’t allowed any more until the rest of the team had their fill.

“It was one of the best holidays I think most of us have had since joining the legends. Probably even before that,” she mused.

Ava rubbed her thumb along Sara’s knuckles. “I think he’d be honored that you still include him in your holiday celebration, even though none of you celebrate it yourselves. It shows how much of a family the team really is.”

Sara turned and smiled at Ava. She knew exactly what Sara had been thinking, that maybe it would be too painful of a reminder of how much they’d lost, but hearing the reassurances that it wasn’t, that it was a nice way to remind them of their time together as a family, calmed her mind.

The two women stood quietly together before Sara spoke, quietly and a little uncertain. “I was thinking about taking us to visit Clarissa and Lily this year. At least for one night of Hanukah. So we could all celebrate and remember together, as a family.

Do you think they’d mind us joining this year?” She looked up at Ava, her uncertainty written in her gaze.

Ava smiled at Sara. “You should ask them, but I think they’d love to spend time with everyone. It proves how much you all loved Martin and how important he was to your team.”

Sara smiled back, her face relaxing as she took in Ava’s words. “I’ll do that, call them and ask if we can join them again this year,” she said as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts.

“Clarissa? It’s Sara Lance. I was wondering if that invitation to celebrate Hanukah with your family was still open this year?”


	3. Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I'm going to try and post two a day for the next couple of days to get caught up to where I'm supposed to be with this, but if that doesn't happen, just know that one day, without warning, i will probably post all the days I haven't done yet to get caught up. So, one or the other lol. 
> 
> As usual, come find me on tumblr (it's the same username as on here) and let's freak out about avalance

The room was a mess: tinsel covering every surface- and person- in sight, popcorn littering the floor from abandoned attempts at garlands. But what drew Ava’s attention amidst all the chaos was her girlfriend, wearing a Santa hat and laughing at her teammates’ ridiculous attempts at decorating while she sorted through a box of ornaments.

“Did Hallmark explode in here while I was gone??” Ava asked and made her presence known to the Legends. Most of the team smirked at her and continued with their chaotic attempts at getting the tinsel actually _on_ the tree, instead of just in its proximity. Sara stood up and walked over, wrapping her arms around Ava.

“Only the decoration section, babe. We left the card section intact,” Sara said as she winked at her. It was a tradition that all the legends decorated for the holidays together, and even though the outcome was a little messy, it was something they all loved to do. Ava smiled as Sara handed her an ornament and gestured for her to add it to the tree.

“You’re part of the team, Aves. That means you help decorate,” Sara laughed. Ava felt like her grin might sprain a muscle in her cheek with the way it kept growing; being part of a family of misfits like the Legends was something she never expect, but now it’s something she wouldn’t give up for the world.

Everyone continued to decorate the tree and the rooms of the Waverider, listening to soft Christmas music in the background. When Zari walked in wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, Ava did a double take. “You celebrate Christmas, Zari? I thought, being Muslim, you might choose to pass on this.”

Zari smiled at Ava’s question. “Eh, I like the idea of it. Like, everyone comes together as a family and watch corny movies. It’s just kind of a nice idea. Plus, the food is _amazing_!”

Ava chuckled. Of course Zari would be drawn to the food. The amount of sugar that girl consumed in a day was probably what Ava had in a month. Or two.

“Oh, I found the tree topper for this year,” Zari said around a mouthful of sugar cookie. “It’s _perfect!_ ”

“You gonna tell us what it is, or just keep us guessing?” Sara raised her eyebrow at Zari, who shook her head.

“Nope! You just have to wait and see when we’re all done.”

A few hours later – it wouldn’t have taken that long, but there was a brief popcorn fight that turned into an all-out war between everyone on the ship—they stood and admired their work. The tree and the rest of the ship were decorated to the nines, and Ava had to admit, even as haphazard as their decorating had been, everything turned out great. All that was left was the tree topper.

Sara explained they usually used a star, but Zari had come up with an idea, so this year they all decided to try something different and see what she came up with.

Zari walked in with her hands hidden behind her back. “Alright, everyone turn around and close your eyes!”

Everyone rolled their eyes, but followed Zari’s instructions until she triumphantly told them they could look.

Everyone was silent as they took in the sight before them.

“Wow, Z, you were right. It _is_ perfect,” Sara said, staring up at the top of the tree, impressed with Zari’s choice.

“Okay, I know I haven’t really had a lot of experience with Christmas and all of this, but-“ Ava paused, confused by Zari’s choice, “-surely _this_ is not the traditional thing to put on top of a tree?”

Sara took Ava’s hand and smiled as Zari excitedly said, “No, but you put a star or an angel there! And Beebo is BOTH!”

Ava rolled her eyes and smiled at the Legends. No, she wouldn’t give this up for the world.


	4. Huddling for warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this turned out way longer than I expected! Like, 2.5 times longer than my usual chapters for this. I'm finishing up another chapter right now, so my goal is to post two tomorrow! 
> 
> Comments/kudos are the greatest thing, so leave 'em if you feel so inclined.

“Well, this is just _great._ We’re stuck in the middle of the freezing woods with no time courier and no way to let our teams know where we are! I can’t believe you!” Ava yelled at Sara as she began to pace back and forth. “You just had to shove me through the portal!”

Sara whirled around to face Ava, her angry written on her face. “I have my comms with me, which has a GPS, so our teams can find us! And for the last time, I didn’t know I would be pushing us through a portal! It opened _while I was already in the air_!” Ava huffed and continued to glare at the shorter woman. “Besides, you could try a thank you for saving your life!”

“You want me to _thank you_?! Are you kidding me? You’ve just signed our death certificates by stranding us here! And I was more than capable of defending myself back there,” Ava responded, glaring at Sara with such venom that she nearly took a step back after meeting her eyes. Sara dropped her gaze and all the fight seemed to drain out of her.

“I never said you weren’t,” she muttered. “It wasn’t really a thought through plan, it just kind of happened.”

Ava softened slightly at the captain’s soft confession; she wasn’t entirely sure she was meant to hear it, but she did and felt slightly guilty about the rage she had directed at Sara moments before. If she were to be honest with herself, she likely would have done the same thing.

Now, they were sitting in a small cave they had come across while looking for water and shelter. It was much warmer without the biting chill of the wind surrounding them, but the sun was going to set soon and the temperature would drop even more. Neither of them had spoken much more than necessary, and the result was a thick silence that had settled around them and filled the cave.

“Uh, I guess we should try and build a fire. After that, we can try and figure out how to get back or notify one of our teams where we are.” Ava spoke quietly, the silence between them felt fragile, like speaking too loudly would fracture it. The peace that was between them now was tenuous, and Ava didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that, strange as it seemed to her.

Sara nodded. Keeping warm really needed to be their first priority. She stood up and quickly shook warmth back into her limbs. “I’ll go find some firewood. Can you just… clear out the leaves and debris so we don’t burn the forest down around us?” Resignation colored Sara’s voice, and her reluctance to bring them back to fighting was evident in the way she refused to meet Ava’s eyes.

Ava was more than a little surprised. She had never seen Sara shy away from a fight, let alone try to keep one from arising. She knew Sara bore most of the weight of the fight- Ava’s harsh words were meant to sting. She had been so frustrated, and in that moment Sara was the cause. She regretted her outburst, especially having thought the situation over, and wanted to apologize to Sara.

“Sara, I-“ Ava started. Sara’s look cut her off. Her pleading, yet resigned, expression was begging Ava to just agree so they could get to work. Ava nodded, and that seemed to satisfy Sara, who immediately headed back out into the forest.

Ava was clearing debris out of the cav to make room for them as Sara walked back. She had an armful of wood….and a fish? Sara saw Ava’s puzzled look, announcing, “I got us dinner,” before disappearing into the cave to set down the fire wood. Sara re-emerged and quickly pulled out a small knife strapped to her ankles and set to cleaning the fish. Ava was about to ask her how she had caught it when they clearly don’t have anything to fish with when she remembered Sara was known for keeping at least a dozen knives on her person. And that she was a former assassin. Clearly, she could handle herself in a survival situation.

They got the fire started quickly, and Sara skewered the cleaned fish on two sticks and smoked it over the fire, handing one to Ava when she was satisfied it was cooked.

The two ate in silence. It didn’t feel heavy or oppressive like before, but more comfortable. Almost companionable.

They had both nearly finished when Ava spoke, softly to avoid startling Sara. “Sara, I… About earlier, I mean. It wasn’t fair for me to take that out on you. I should really thank you, for saving me. If you hadn’t acted, I probably would be dead.”

“You would definitely be dead,” Sara muttered, throwing what was left of her fish into the woods.

“Yeah, I would. So. Thanks, you know?” Ava rubbed at the back of her neck, a nervous tic she noticed happened more and more often around the Legends, specifically their captain.

Sara looked in Ava’s direction and nodded. They sat in the quiet until Ava once again spoke.

“What did you mean, it just happened?”

“What?” At this, Sara turned around fully and looked at Ava.

“Earlier. When you said you didn’t exactly plan to tackle me through a portal, it just happened. What do you mean?”

When Sara answered, she spoke so quietly that Ava had to concentrate to hear her, even though they were within a few feet of each other.

“I was just focused on my team. We’ve been in so many fights like that, so everyone knows how to handle themselves. I was checking to make sure everyone was holding their own, and I saw-“ She paused, trying to organize her thoughts so that she could explain herself. “- you were fighting that one guy, and you seemed to be doing fine so I was going to keep checking on everyone else, but then another one was coming up behind you. He had his gun loaded and aimed at your head. I didn’t think. Next thing I know, I’m in midair tackling you, and the guy you were fighting has a bullet hole in his brain.

So yeah… it just kind of… happened, I guess. I didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

The last part was whispered so softly that Ava wasn’t certain she heard correctly. Sara cared if she got hurt? That’s absurd. All they ever did was fight and make each other’s lives hell.

Although, if Ava thought about it, they hadn’t done that in a long time. Now their fights were more like playful banter; they teased each other, but both knew it wasn’t meant to be taken seriously.

Ava knew that Sara was attractive. It was an objective fact. One that she had been paying more attention to recently, but still a fact. And she had seen Sara check her out on occasion, too, though at the time she wrote it off as being in her imagination. Could she, maybe, have feelings for Ava? The kind that Ava was finally realized she harbored for Sara, and had for rather a while?

Ava walked over and sat down next to Sara, close enough that they were almost touching. “Thank you,” she said softly, trying to convey her genuine gratitude to Sara. She left her hand, palm up, sitting in between them, an invitation for Sara to take or ignore.

Without looking at her, Sara laced their fingers together and squeezed Ava’s hand. They sat together until it was fully dark outside and the fire was the only source of light they could see.

“Umm, we should probably get some sleep. It’s been a long day,” Sara whispered. She stretched out to lay down a few feet away from the fire- close enough to still feel its warmth, but far enough away that she wouldn’t be in danger in the night- and looked at Ava questioningly. Ava immediately stretched out and laid down a ways away from Sara, unwilling to push their boundaries any further without Sara’s express consent.

They lay in the firelight, both looking at each other, but not close enough to touch. Ava was shivering, but trying her best to hide that from Sara. Sara, of course, noticed.

“You know, if we lay next to each other, then between the fire and our body heat, we should be keep warm enough.” Sara looked anywhere but Ava as she said this, nervous about her answer.

“Sara Lance, are you asking to _cuddle_?” Ava teased lightly. Truth be told, she had been thinking the same thing, but Sara had just voiced it first.

Sara blushed lightly. “No! I’m just suggesting that to keep warm, we share body heat. Just forget it,” Sara responded, rolling to face away from Ava.

Ava quickly moved to lay behind Sara, stretching her arm across her waist and pulling her close. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” she whispered. Sara laced their fingers together over her stomach and relaxed into Ava’s embrace. Their breathing slowed and evened out as they fell asleep holding each other. The teams would be there in the morning, so for now, they just appreciated this chance while they had it.


	5. Charles Dickens

“Captain, I am getting reports of an anomaly in 1849 London. Some sort of spectre-like creature has been reported to be roaming around London, terrorizing the local populace.”

Gideon’s voice rang out through the Waverider, startling the team, who had been enjoying an unusually quiet day. They all quickly set aside what they were doing to make their way to the console room.

“Alright, so like Gideon said, we have an apparition of some kind roaming around Victorian London in December. So, we find it, observe it, and have John send it back to hell, or bring it to the Bureau, with as few people noticing as possible-“ Ava gave Sara a look “- okay, ideally no one noticing. But we’ll bring the flashers just in case?” Sara aimed this question at Ava, who conceded knowing that the probability of needing it on a Legends mission was much higher than she preferred.

Sara surveyed the Legends as they prepared to go out into London. Gideon had fabricated them all historically accurate costumes, and Sara was satisfied they looked the part and wouldn’t stand out too much. Well, too much more than usual. A soft throat clear behind her caught her attention. As she turned around to find out who it was, she was struck by the sight of Ava in her full Victorian garb.

“You look like you stepped out of a BBC mini-series,” Sara said, smiling at her girlfriend who was trying to adjust her bonnet to sit properly on her head so she could still see.

“I look ridiculous,” Ava countered. “How are we supposed to fight dressed like this? I know the average Victorian woman didn’t go around getting in fights, but it’s a real concern with us!”

Sara laughed and grabbed Ava’s hand, about to drag her into the 19th century when she stopped and grinned. “Alright team, A Christmas Carol-ling we go!”

Ava rolled her eyes as she smirked at Sara’s sendoff.

Gary and three other Time Bureau agents stepped through the newly opened portal, ready to escort the empousa to a cell. The Legends had been struggling to find the creature until Mick wandered off and got himself seduced in an alley. When he hadn’t answered on the coms, Sara and the rest of the Legends went in search of him. They found him utterly bewitched by an empousa, who was about to drain him of his blood and leave him for dead. Mick just shrugged.

As the Time Bureau agents guided the now restrained empousa through the portal, Sara leaned up to kiss Ava on the cheek. “I’ll see you when you get done then?”

Ava smirked and quirked her eyebrow up at Sara’s question. “Trying to get rid of me, Miss Lance?”

“If it were up to me, I’d keep you around all the time,” Sara murmured, smiling up at Ava. “But since it’s not, I figured you had to get back to work?”

“No, I arranged things with Gary. He’s going to take care of the paperwork and things related to this one. I planned a surprise for you instead.”

Sara stared at Ava in utter surprise. It was unlike her to leave something like processing a magical fugitive and all its paperwork to Gary, so to say Sara didn’t see this coming was an understatement. “You did what?”

Ava smiled softly at Sara and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her as close as their oversized skirts would allow. “Come on, I’ll show you. We’ll catch up with the Legends when we’re done.” She held up her wrist with her time courier to illustrate what she meant.

Sara leaned into the embrace, kissing the underside of Ava’s jaw. “You’re amazing, Ava Sharpe,” she whispered.

Ava kissed Sara’s forehead, then checked her watch to make sure they wouldn’t miss her surprise. They were just going to make it.

Ava and Sara came to a stop outside of a theatre, which was rapidly filling up with people.

“Are we seeing a show?” Sara asked Ava, confused.

“Not exactly. More of a dramatic reading,” Ava answered, struggling to keep her smile from taking over her face. At Sara’s look of confusion, she gave in. “I know how much you love Charles Dickens, so I had Gideon make some arrangements when we heard about the fugitive.

“Tonight is his first public reading of _A Christmas Carol_.”

Sara’s eyes grew wide as she looked at Ava in amazement. “Are you serious?!” Ava nodded. Sara’s reaction was everything she was hoping it would be.

“You… you did this? You got us tickets to hear him read? Ava Sharpe, you’re the most amazing woman. I love you so much.” Sara was still shaking her head; she couldn’t fully process this information, and it was so much more than she expected when Ava told her about the surprise.

“We’d better go get our seats so we don’t miss anything,” Ava said, pulling Sara out of her daze.

Sara grabbed Ava’s hand and took off at a near run, dragging a laughing, and unbelievably in love, Ava behind her.


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really any particular time/AU/general setting, so you can pick what universe you want it to belong to. I just love soft avalance, and this is my excuse to write as much of them as I please

“Alright, open your eyes!”

Sara opened her eyes to find a moderately busy ice skating rink. She looked at her girlfriend skeptically.

“It’s an ice skating rink!” Ava supplied helpfully.

“I see that.”

“We’re going ice skating! Surprise!” Sara raised her eye at Ava’s enthusiasm, but her smile was contagious and Sara found herself grinning despite herself.

“I’ve never actually been,” Sara admitted. She had always wanted to try it, but there never seemed to be time between school and sports and martial arts. She could roller skate just fine though, so really how hard could it be?

Really hard, apparently. Sara gripped the edge of the wall so hard her knuckles turned white. She was certain that if she let go, even a little, these death shoes would drop her straight onto the ice.

Ava slowly skated around the rink and stopped as she reached Sara’s side. “Babe. Don’t you have a black belt in like 3 different kinds of martial arts?”

“Five,” Sara replied through gritted teeth. All her effort was going into keeping her upright. “None of which ever required me to learn how to slide on knife shoes. I can throw knives. I have shoes with knives in them. But not this,” she muttered as she slowly inched her way forward.

“I’m sorry. Did you just say you have shoes that you can keep your knives in??”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Ava rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s grumbling. She knew Sara was having at least a decent time, otherwise she never would have stayed out on the ice this long. She slowly skated past Sara and turned to face her, skating backwards.

“Show off.” Sara stuck her tongue out at Ava and fought back a grin unsuccessfully.

Ava just smiled and gently started to pry Sara’s hands from the wall. She had just gotten her to let go with one hand and was working on the second when Sara started to lose her balance.

She jerked her hand back and grabbed at the wall with desperation, her feet sliding out from under her. Sara sat on the ice for a moment, trying to gather herself. She just made an absolute idiot of herself in front of the most beautiful girl she knew. When she finally looked up, blush still lightly coloring her cheeks, Ava was standing right in front of her, concern on her face, holding out her hand to help Sara up.

Once Sara was upright again, she went to try and hold onto the wall, but Ava wouldn’t let go of her hands.

“Aves, I’m gonna fall if I don’t hold on!”

Ava smiled softly at Sara. “I won’t let you fall. Do you trust me?”

“Completely,” breathed Sara, unable to take her eyes off Ava.

Slowly, Ava began to pull Sara forward. At the initial movement, Sara started to panic and lose balance, but one look at Ava’s face, her certainty in Sara’s ability, her eyes full of love, and Sara relaxed. She kept her eyes on Ava, and before she had realized it, they had made a full lap around the rink.

Ava stopped and let Sara’s momentum close the gap between them. She set Sara’s hands on her shoulders and gently tilted Sara’s head up to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

After a moment, Sara pulled back slightly to catch Ava’s eyes. “I love you, Ava,” she whispered.

Ava’s eyes widened slightly. It was far from the first time they had said those words to each other, but every time it took her breath away. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. “Let’s go get you out of these knife shoes, my love, and we can get dinner.” She kissed Sara lightly on the forehead and took her hands again, slowly leading them off the ice. Once they were back on the ground, much to Sara’s delight, they still kept a tight grip on the other’s hand as they traded in their skates and walked together down the street.


	7. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what happened?? This is utter nonsense and I couldn't stop it

“Absolutely not. I refuse to watch that, so pick another movie!” Sara shouted from the kitchen. She came back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a plate of cookies Zari had sent her home with. “Why can’t we watch Die Hard? Or The Holiday?”

“First of all, Die Hard isn’t a real Christmas movie. And plus, we just watched The Holiday like 3 days ago. So why, exactly, can’t we watch this seemingly heart-warming movie?”

Sara set her haul down on the coffee table and went back for the mugs of hot chocolate she made. Ava was sitting on the couch scrolling through Netflix, and Sara’s refusal just didn’t make sense.

“We’re not watching The Polar Express, Aves. CGI Tom Hanks is just creepy, plus it’s super depressing!” She set down the mugs and curled into Ava’s side. “Plus,” she muttered, “the hot chocolate song gets stuck in my head.”

“We can’t watch this movie because they sing about hot chocolate and it gets stuck in your head? Really?” Ava looked at Sara in disbelief, who was currently burying her face in Ava’s shoulder to hide from the embarrassment. “I thought the whole point of this month long marathon was for you to introduce me to all these classic movies. How can we do that if we leave some out?”

Ava didn’t really care about watching The Polar Express any more or less than the other movies they had queued up, but Sara’s ridiculous reason made her curious. She agreed to this December long movie spree because Sara had been so excited to watch them with Ava, and in spite of her initial hesitance, Ava found herself enjoying most of the movies they had watch so far.

“Fiiiiiiine,” Sara groaned over dramatically. “But just know that you have no one but yourself to blame when I’m singing it around the house for the foreseeable future.”

Ava smirked. “I think I’m willing to take that chance. You’re just exaggerating, it can’t really be that bad.”

Sara snuggled more comfortably against Ava and arranged the blanket over them both. Ava’s hand was wrapped around Sara’s hip and she took it and tangled their fingers together. “Alright, play the stupid movie.”

Sara had been right. Not that Ava would tell her, or at least she wouldn’t have 3 hours ago. But now, it was 4:13 am and Sara was muttering the words to the hot chocolate song in her sleep after singing it under her breath all night.

“Sara,” Ava whispered loudly. “Sara!”

“Mmph wha? Whas happng,” came Sara’s sleepy reply.

Ava sighed and brushed some of Sara’s hair off her face as she looked at her groggy girlfriend. “I admit it! You were right! We shouldn’t have watched that movie! You were muttering the words in your sleep and I can’t take it!”

Sara grinned, eyes still closed, as she stroked Ava’s arm lightly. “Told you, Aves. ‘M always right.”

“Don’t get cocky. It’s unattractive.”

Sara gently kissed Ava’s jaw. “No ‘s not. You love me,” she mumbled, already half asleep in the warmth and comfort of Ava’s arms.

Ava kissed the top of Sara’s head. “That is subject to change if you keep singing that stupid song, babe.”

Sara’s breathing had evened out, and Ava was drifting off as well when she heard Sara whisper, “never, ever let it cool.”

Tomorrow, they were watching Die Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr and we can freak out about avalance.
> 
> (I truly dislike the polar express movie from the bottom of my heart, and the hot chocolate song is only one reason. But a decently significant one. Don't even try to convince me, you will lose.)


	8. Holiday Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava decides to surprise Sara after a long mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentally wrote this over my 8 hour drive and in a post exams haze, so fair warning. 
> 
> Exams were a nightmare, so I may be posting stuff that's even fluffier than usual. I'm on break now, so hopefully I can get into a somewhat regular schedule with this? (Even if it takes longer than this month, I am absolutely planning to write all of these ficlets, so even though I'm super behind, I'm going to get them all out at some point! Just be patient with me.)
> 
> As always, kudos/comments make me smile so much if you feel like leaving them

Sara had spent the last two nights on the Waverider working on catching a fugitive, and she was finally coming home that afternoon. Ava had been busy making the most of the time Sara was out of the house, hoping to get it all done and surprise her when she came home.

She had finally finished with the last details and looked at the clock. Only 2:15pm. Still some time before Sara got back at 5 for her to take a quick nap. She set an alarm and curled up on the couch, asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Ava slowly drifted back to consciousness and was vaguely aware of a warm weight against her side. She checked her watch to see when her phone alarm would go off and startled. 5:28! _Shit!_ she thought. _Sara’s probably already home and I’ve just been asleep on the couch!_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft sound next to her.

She turned to investigate and got a face full of blonde hair. Ava sighed, relieved. Sara must have cuddled up with her on the couch as soon as she got home. Ava pressed a soft kiss to the top of Sara’s head, who snuggled even further into Ava as she slowly woke up from her nap.

“Hi there. Tired from the mission?” Ava whispered, careful not to startle Sara.

“Mmmmhphm,” Sara groaned against Ava’s collarbone. She was still tired from trying to round up a group of pixies, and keeping Mick from setting them on fire.

“Don’ wanna get up,” she mumbled. Ava laughed and brushed the hair out of Sara’s face to look at her.

“It’s nearly dinner, and then I have something for you after,” Ava said, smirking as she watched Sara come more awake. “I mean, I even cooked spaghetti, but if you’re too tired….” Ava trailed off and fought back a grin at Sara’s immediate reaction.

“No no no!! I’m not!” She sat up, nearly rolling off the couch in her hurry.

Ava laughed at her, quickly getting off the couch and offering her hand to Sara to pull her up. “Alright then, I _guess_ we can do that. But you’re probably too tired for the other thing, so maybe we should just turn in after we eat,” Ava said, grinning.

Sara rolled her eyes and kept hold of Ava’s hand as they walked toward the kitchen. “You said you had a surprise for me, so no way you’re getting out of that, Sharpe. To be honest, I don’t think you even really made an effort to.”

Ava quickly cleared the table once they were done eating, and Sara began washing dishes. With Ava drying, the process went quickly, and Ava could tell Sara was just bursting at the seams to find out what she had in store for her.

“Close your eyes, and hold out your hands,” Ava commanded. Sara did, and after checking her eyes really were closed, Ava led her outside and helped her pull her jacket on.

“Alright, you can look now.”

Sara gasped as she took in the backyard. Everything was covered in tiny, twinkling lights. They were wrapped around the tree and stretched across to the back of the house, making everything look soft and romantic. She turned toward Ava in disbelief.

“You did this? For me?” Sara’s voice was quiet, reverent, as she searched Ava’s face. Ava nodded, and Sara hugged her tight. “No one has ever done anything like this for me.”

Ava held Sara until she was ready to let go and gently kissed her forehead. “I figured the holidays this year might be hard for you, with your Dad and Laurel gone, and I wanted you to have some good memories to help balance out the sadness.”

Sara rose up on her toes and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Ava’s lips. “I love you, Ava,” she whispered against her mouth, slowly returning to her usual height.

Ava pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed play. The soft notes of Ingrid Michaelson’s “All I Want for Christmas” cover filled the air. She bit her lip and shyly looked at Sara. “Dance with me?”

Sara’s heart melted. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve Ava, but she never wanted to let her go, her perfect, caring girlfriend.

“Always, my love,” she responded, and wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck, the two of them gently swaying under the starry lights.


	9. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's a little shit, but Ava adores her anyway

_(picture message sent)_

_Aves look, isn’t the fire so pretty?!_

_We don’t have a fireplace_

_And neither does the Waverider…?_

_…._

_SARA?!_

Ava waited all of 5 seconds after sending off the last text before she opened up a portal home. She was finished with everything pressing at the Time Bureau for today and any paperwork she had left would keep until Monday.

She ran through the portal, half expecting to see the apartment on fire. Looking around frantically, she calmed down slightly seeing that nothing was burning and she couldn’t smell any smoke. She walked into the living room and saw Sara calmly sitting on the couch, reading. Soft instrumental Christmas carols were playing, and even though she couldn’t see any fire, she could swear she heard flames crackling.

“Sara! What the hell? Where is the fire and why are you so calm about this?!”

Sara looked up from her book and grinned at Ava.

“Hey baby. I didn’t know you were coming home early today,” she said, her face the picture of innocence.

“Don’t ‘hey baby’ me, Lance. You sent me a picture of a fire and wouldn’t tell me how you managed it since we don’t have a fireplace. Of course I came home early.” Ava was frustrated with Sara’s lackadaisical attitude, even though she was quickly realizing there wasn’t a fire that demanded her immediate attention.

Sara bit her lip as she tried to keep from laughing. Ava was just adorable when she was confused, and Sara couldn’t help but take advantage of that fact every once in a while.

“Ava, baby, it’s not a real fire,” she laughed as she pointed to the tv. “It’s a loop of a crackling fire with Christmas carols in the background, it’s supposed to be festive or something. I thought it was nice to have on in the background, just so it wasn’t totally quiet. Plus I _may_ have been trying to get you to come home early.” Sara mumbled the last part, hoping Ava wouldn’t really hear it.

As Sara’s words sank in, all the anxiety and worry drained out of Ava. She looked at the tv and saw the video of the fire Sara was pointing to. She exhaled quickly. “So nothing’s on fire? You’re not hurt?” Sara shook her head. Ava was still exasperated, but her relief won out and she tugged Sara into her arms and held her, breathing in her scent as she calmed her racing heart.

Sara buried her face into Ava’s neck. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Aves. Promise,” she whispered against her.

Ava held Sara a little tighter. “I was worried about you. I know you didn’t mean for it to scare me, just. Don’t do that to me again?”

Sara nodded, and Ava relaxed fully, sitting down on the couch and pulling Sara with her.

“Besides, if you really missed me that much, you only had to say so, you goober.”

Sara blushed, thankful her face was hidden from Ava. “You heard that, huh?”

Ava laughed. “Yes, I did. And it’s almost sweet enough to make up for the heart attack you gave me.”

“Would it help my apology if I did this?” Sara whispered against Ava’s neck as she started sucking and nibbling on Ava’s pulse point, feeling her heartbeat quicken against her lips.

Ava shivered a little, hoping Sara was too preoccupied to notice. (She wasn’t.) “It’s certainly not hurting it.” Her voice had gone breathy- Sara had barely started, and already Ava was feeling affected.

Sara’s hand snuck under Ava’s shirt as her lips moved to the underside of her jaw. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Ava’s brain was short circuiting. Sara touching her in any way always set her on fire, and her nerves were firing on overdrive. “Mmhmm,” she breathed and nodded.

Sara grinned and looked up, meeting Ava’s eyes, which were darkening by the second. She settled back against Ava’s jaw and got to work. She had a feeling this would be one time she would really enjoy apologizing.


	10. Fruitcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really like fluffy Avalance, but also writing serious and emotional scenes is hard so have this absolute nonsense instead while I attempt to write something better for the next prompt.

Ava opened the door and walked outside to grab the paper and her mail. She was wrapped up in her thoughts and didn’t notice the package sitting on the doorstep until it was too late. Wincing, she climbed to her feet, inspecting the package that had tripped her. She didn’t even have to look at the tag to know this was for Sara.

“Babe, you got a package!” She called as came back inside, still grimacing from the fall.

Sara was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee, and smiled as she heard Ava’s voice. Even though she wasn’t technically living with Ava, she knew she was in everything but name. Ava walked in and kissed the top of her head before setting the package on the counter in front of Sara.

“There’s no tag, but I’m going to take a wild guess and assume you know who this is from and why exactly they gave it to you?” Ava asked, curious about why it would be on their porch, but not entirely surprised. Life with Sara prepared you for the unexpected better than with most people.

Sara stared at the package before bursting out laughing. It was small, about the size and weight of a brick, wrapped in Tweety Bird paper. And there was an arrow sticking out of the top.

“That’s from Ollie, hence the arrow. I _may_ have portalled into his and Felicity’s house and left these everywhere. The paper was so he’d know it was from me. And it looks like he figured it out pretty well,” Sara explained through her laughter. Ava rolled her eyes.

“Really? What even is it? Wait. Do I want to know?”

Sara looked up at Ava and grinned. “It’s a fruitcake. All of them are. I had Gideon fabricate them specifically for this.”

“You can’t even leave your friends a good present when you break into their house?” Ava smiled. She loved getting to see Sara so happy and carefree, and she would gladly keep tripping over arrow-skewered fuitcakes as long as it meant Sara got to stay this happy.

Sara shook her head, smiling brightly. “What fun would that be? Besides, giving people fruitcake is a time honored tradition. Who am I to break that?”

“Mmmm well if it’s tradition….” Ava laughed. “How many did you leave them, anyway?” She wanted to at least be prepared by knowing how many days she’d need to check for retaliation gifts before going to get the paper.

“Only 5 or 6…..dozen,” Sara mumbled the last word, suddenly refusing to look at Ava.

Ava raised her eyebrow and looked at Sara in disbelief. And slight admiration, but she would never admit it. “You left 72 fruitcakes in Oliver and Felicity’s house. Which you broke into. And left what was essentially a calling card in your choice of wrapping paper.

“You, my love, are either the bravest or stupidest person I’ve ever known. And more than likely, you’re both.” Ava poured herself a cup of coffee. After this news, she desperately needed the caffeine.

Sara came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” Her fingers rubbed patterns on Ava’s hipbones as she held her. “Don’t you, Aves?”

Ava set her mug down and turned in Sara’s embrace, winding her arms about Sara. “Yes, I do. I love you no matter how brave or stupid you sometimes are, Sara.” She punctuated her statement with a gentle kiss to the top of Sara’s head. She felt Sara smile against her neck, grinning herself when she heard Sara whisper back, “I love you too, Aves. So, so much.”

She held this memory in her heart, and reminded herself of it every morning for the next 71 days when she found another speared fruitcake on her doorstep. Ridiculous as she was, Sara was the love of Ava’s life, and not even 6 dozen fruitcakes could change her mind about that.


	11. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy Beebo Day! Here's an unexpected update that's twice as long as usual! Hope you enjoy! (I was very loose in my interpretation of this one lol)

Ava looked at her phone to double check what time Sara said she would be home: 6pm. Okay. That gave her just enough time to finish making dinner and light the candles on the table. She ran upstairs and changed into a pair of black dress pants, a fitted white shirt, a pair of black suspenders, and a thin black tie. She wanted to make sure tonight was special.

At 6 on the dot, Sara walked through a portal into Ava’s bedroom. Ava had asked her earlier if it was alright if their dinner was a bit dressier than usual, so Sara had picked out an emerald green dress and dropped it off so she could change when she got home. _Home_. Sara loved how it sounded, and more than that she loved that home to her meant Ava. She couldn’t pick out exactly when that happened, but she knew it had been true for a while.

She smiled at the thought as she quickly changed out of her mission clothes—at least they weren’t covered in magical goo this time—and into her dress. As soon as she pulled up the zipper, she was halfway down the stairs, eager to see Ava, who seemed unusually anxious when talking to Sara earlier.

“Babe, I’m home! I’m here, I’m dressed up, I’m-“ Sara slid into the kitchen, barefoot, stopping herself to smell the amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. “- okay wow that smells amazing, what did you make?!”

Ava turned around at the stove and Sara’s heart stopped beating. She should be used to how gorgeous her girlfriend is by now, but it still took her by surprise sometimes. Like now, when Sara wasn’t entirely sure if she was actually drooling as she took in Ava’s outfit.

Ava smirked when she saw Sara’s face. “See something you like, Miss Lance?”

“Yes,” Sara whispered, completely serious. Ava blushed, and Sara continued, finding her voice again. “How set are you on dinner? Because I can think of something else I’m hungry for.” Her eyes darkened as she gave Ava a slow, lingering once over. The soft candle light all around them gave her an angelic glow, and Sara was sure this is what heaven looked like. Her love, surrounded by soft flickering candles, waiting for her to come home.

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara as she drew closer, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. “Very set on it, my love.” She laughed at the pout on Sara’s face. “But dessert, on the other hand…” She trailed off and gave Sara an exaggerated wink, smiling at Sara’s reaction- equal parts amusement and arousal.

She tilted Sara’s head up and leaned down to place a chaste kiss against her lips. Sara whined as she pulled away, and Ava’s heart felt so full she thought it might burst. She gently led Sara over to the table and told her to sit down while she got the food. Ava pulled a pot out of the oven and set it on the table, uncovering it. It was the most amazing thing Sara had ever smelled, and it looked like it would taste just as good.

“Coq Au Vin,” Ava said, noticing Sara’s reaction to the food.

Sara’s eyes flew to Ava’s face. “You can make Coq Au Vin?! You made this for me- for us?”

Ava ducked her head and looked away from Sara as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I may have had some help from Gary. Okay, he did most of the cooking, but I did chop the vegetables, which is said was very important!”

Sara stood up and pressed a kiss to Ava’s cheek. “Ava, I’m just impressed that you did this. It doesn’t matter if you cooked this yourself or if you ordered it and threw out the take away boxes before I got here. You went to so much effort for this. I love you.”

Ava looked at Sara gratefully. How did she ever end up with such a beautiful, caring girlfriend?

“Thank you,” she whispered, and they both sat down at the table, lit from all around by the candles Ava had placed.

After they finished eating, Ava grabbed Sara’s hand on the table. Her anxiety had suddenly skyrocketed, and she worried this wasn’t a good idea after all. Sara seemed to pick up on her nerves, and softly rubbed her thumb across Ava’s knuckles.

“Whatever has you so nervous, we’ve got this. We defeated Mallus, a demon whose name literally means ‘bad’; I promise we can handle what comes next,” she said, hoping to ease Ava’s fears.

Ava nodded to herself. It would be fine, just like Sara said. She looked up at Sara, and pulled a small box out of her pocket.

“It’s not a ring,” Ava cautioned. “But, it still felt important, so that’s why I wanted us to have a nice dinner together.”

Confused, and excited, Sara took the box and opened it. It was a key? She looked up at Ava with furrowed brows.

“It’s the key to my house,” she explained. “I know you always just portal in, but I thought maybe, you’d want this? At least, symbolically? Since you’d probably never need to use it-“ She kept rambling when Sara’s expression stayed unchanged. “-oh god this was stupid, can we just forget about this?” She reached across the table to take back the box, but Sara pulled it out of her grasp, holding it against her chest.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking it back. You’re right, it was stupid, you always use the portal, there’s no point,” Ava was getting flustered.

Sara stood up, taking the box with her and walked toward the door. “Ava, lock the door behind me, would you?”

Ava panicked. “Sara, please I’m so sorry, it was a silly idea, we can forget all about it! Where are you going?!”

Sara stopped and turned around, a soft expression on her face. “I’m going to use my key.”

Ava was confused, and her expression showed it clearly to Sara. Sara walked back over to Ava and grabbed her hand, leading her to the door.

“Lock it,” she said as she closed it behind her. Ava, in a stupor, did as she was told, terrified Sara wasn’t coming back but unable to process anything. Suddenly, she heard the lock opening, and Sara walked through the door holding her key up.

“I used my key,” she whispered. “You said it since I wouldn’t use it, you should take it back. Well, I used it. So I’m keeping it.” She grinned up at Ava’s stunned face, wrapping her arms around Ava’s neck and drawing them close. “I don’t care if it’s practical or symbolic, Ava, I love it. The meaning is the same, either way.” She stopped talking to briefly kiss Ava’s lips. “I love you, baby, and this means the world to me.” 

Ava’s brain kicked back on and she suddenly processed what had just happened. “You like it?” She asked, hesitantly. Sara nodded, and Ava couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her cheeks. Overcome with joy and excitement, she wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, picked her up and spun them around in a circle.

Sara pressed another kiss to Ava’s lips. “By the way, the candles were a good touch. You look so beautiful in candlelight, love.”


	12. Remote cabin/inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay between updates- the holidays are always a little crazy, so I havent had as much time as I'd like to work on this. Plus, I got sidetracked with a new AU idea. Oops?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

“You know we could have saved ourselves a few hours and just portalled there,” Ava teased. Sara snuck a glance at her from the driver’s seat and stuck out her tongue, squeezing Ava’s hand as she did.

“ _Yes_ , but where’s the fun in that? This way, we leave our couriers and phones at home, and none of the Legends or Gary can interrupt,” Sara replied. “And I told them all that we are not to be disturbed this weekend, on threat of a very painful death,” she added quickly.

Ava laughed, and Sara’s heart felt light. Ava’s laugh was one of her favorite sounds in the world, only beaten by the way she sounded when she was coming undone under Sara’s hands.

They had been on the road for close to an hour when Sara pulled into a long driveway. They were pretty far outside of Star City, and Ava had only seen one or two other driveways nearby.

“You’re bringing me to a remote cabin in the woods for a weekend getaway?” She asked dryly. “What, the abandoned motel was full?”

“I didn’t check, but I can call and ask if you’d prefer.”

“Well. I guess since we’re already here, this one will do.” Sara rolled her eyes as Ava laughed, and Sara parked the car.

Ava finally looked at where they’d be spending the weekend, and her jaw dropped.

“Sara, what the hell? You said cabin, not ski resort! Where did you even find this place? Wait, how did you _afford_ it? The ‘friendship and good deeds’ thing the legends have going doesn’t exactly make up for a salary…” her sentence trailed off as she stared at the mansion in front of them.

Sara stepped out of the car and walked around to open Ava’s door, holding out her hand to help her out.

“Well, you know Oliver?”

Ava stared at Sara, raising her eyebrow. “Got you shipwrecked in the Pacific Ocean, mayor of Star City, vigilante whose home you broke into leaving behind 72 fruitcakes? Doesn’t sound familiar, no.”

Sara ignored her and kept talking. “Well, I was talking to his sister, Thea, and asked if anyone was using their cabin-“

“Mansion.”

“-for the weekend, and could we maybe borrow it so I could bring my beautiful girlfriend up here for a quick vacation. She was so excited I was dating someone she threatened to show up at your apartment with the keys. I told her it wasn’t necessary, that I’d introduce you two later, and portalled over. She was also thrilled with the fruitcake thing, and decided she owed me a favor for pranking Ollie. So yeah, secluded cabin for the weekend!”

Ava turned away from the house to look at Sara, who looked a little uncertain. Ava wrapped her in her arms and kissed her temple.

“This, my love, was so thoughtful and sweet. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to call you mine,” she whispered against Sara’s hair. She felt Sara relax and smile against her neck.

“No, Aves, I’m the lucky one. Knowing my past, you still chose me, even after I hurt you. I’m going to spend the rest of my life making sure you know just much you mean to me,” Sara murmured, kissing Ava lightly under her jaw. “You’re my love, and I never want you to forget that.”


	13. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than usual because I couldn't figure out what to do with this prompt. BUT you get two updates in one day! Yay!

Sara settled down on the couch with her Christmas mug, and stretched her legs out on top of Ava’s lap. Ava set her hand on her ankle and absentmindedly stroked her thumb across is, smiling when she felt Sara relax even further.

Sara took a sip of her drink, and started pointing out which of the Netflix Christmas movies she wanted to watch. After several minutes of debate between The Princess Switch and The Christmas Chronicles, they finally decided on a movie. Sara moved her legs off Ava’s lap and immediately settled in against Ava’s side, letting out a soft “mmm” in contentment when Ava wrapped her arm around her, pulling her in closer.

Sara continued to sip at her drink, and halfway through The Princess Switch, Ava looked at her in confusion.

“I know you said you spiked it, but that eggnog is really strong smelling. How much whiskey did you add?”

Sara smiled. “Enough.”

Ava rolled her eyes and kissed the top of Sara’s head, turning her attention back to the movie.

In the middle of the movie’s baking competition, Ava tuned to Sara. “Actually, could I try some? I don’t think I’ve ever had eggnog for real. I mean, I have a memory of it, but I don’t think it actually happened, and I want to know what it tastes like, not just what my manufactured memories say it does.”

She reached for Sara’s mug and had it to her mouth by the time Sara was able to respond. “Maybe I should go get you a glass of it? Mine might be a little strong….” She trailed off as Ava took a sip, choking and sputtering.

Sara blushed as Ava looked at her in disbelief. “Sara. This is just whiskey. There’s no eggnog in here at all,” she said.

Sara kept eye contact with Ava as she took her mug back and took a sip. “I put a sprinkle of nutmeg on the top, it’s close enough.”

Ava was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing, drawing Sara in closer for a kiss. “You, my love, are certainly something else.”


	14. Snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after way too long of a break! Life has been a little crazy lately, and is about to again, so updates will probably be pretty sporadic. But thanks for sticking with it so far, and I hope you continue to like it!

“C’mon, Sara, we’re nearly there. Just don’t peek!” Ava excitedly led Sara off the jumpship for her surprise.

Sara had been doing this all winter, pulling Ava aside and showing her things she wanted them to experience together, most of which Ava had never done before. She knew Sara was going out of her way to help her create cherished memories, and she loved her for it. So she decided it was her turn to surprise Sara back.

Sara stepped down off the jumpship and immediately sank two inches. Taken by surprise, she let out a squeak and tried to catch her balance. She was an assassin and she had a reputation to uphold, after all. Ava wrapped her arms around Sara from behind and leaned in next to her ear.

  
“I’ve got you, babe. Now, open your eyes.”

Sara opened her eyes. They were standing in a small clearing in a forest, and everything was covered in snow. It looked like a painting, everything serene and undisturbed. She melted back into Ava’s embrace as she took it all in.

“My dad brought me and Laurel here when we were little. We had the biggest snowball fights, and every year he let us win. It was always one of my favorite things we did at Christmas,” Sara explained, her voice quiet, as she took Ava’s hand. “How did you know?”

“You mentioned it a while ago in a story you were telling. So I asked Gideon if she could help me figure out the location. As soon as I told her why, she was happy to help. You’ve done so much for me, making sure I’ll have real memories, ones I’m sharing with you, especially lately. I wanted to do something for you.

“I thought we could have a snowball fight, or make snowmen, or snow-angels or something?”

Sara turned around in Ava’s arms, wrapping her own around her neck, and pulled her down for a kiss. Once they pulled away, she buried her face in Ava’s neck. “What did I ever do to deserve you? You’re the most wonderful person I know,” she sighed.

“You, my love, deserve so much more than you let yourself believe. You get to be happy and loved, and I’m so thankful you chose me.

“Now, are you going to help me build a snowman and have a snowball fight or should I go recruit the rest of your team?”

Sara looked up at Ava to see her smirking. “You’re all mine today, Sharpe. I’ve never been good at sharing.”

Sara punctuated her statement with a quick kiss to Ava’s nose, and before Ava could react, Sara had hit her with a face full of snow.

Ava stood there stunned, trying to figure out what had just happened and how she had missed it. Sara was trying, and failing, to hold back her laughter at her girlfriend’s astonished expression. The sound of Sara’s laughter snapped Ava out of her daze, and her grin turned predatory as she leaned down to gather a handful of snow.

Sara just barely ducked out of the way of the snowball in time, and the two women grinned at each other before running off in different directions, picking trees to hide behind and build up their snowball arsenal.

Ava sat back on her heels and looked over her snowball pile with pride. She had quickly formed enough for a few brief assaults before she would need to retreat and rebuild. Peaking her head out from behind a tree, she looked around for Sara to determine how best to get to her but she didn’t see anything. She stood up and slowly made her way out from behind her hiding spot, scanning around her for signs of her girlfriend; she didn’t even seen any footprints beyond the ones they both left as they ran for cover.

There was a rustle in the trees to Ava’s left. She turned and scanned the branches for any movement, but she didn’t see any. Suddenly, Ava was being pelted with snowballs from behind, and she turned around to see Sara hanging out of a tree, holding an armful of snowballs.

Ava couldn’t move quickly enough to get to her own stash, and as quickly as it began, the onslaught ended. Sara hopped down from her perch and tackled Ava into the snow.

“I win,” she smirked, straddling Ava to keep her pinned down underneath her. Ava’s face was red from the snow, and she smiled back up Sara.

“I think I won, getting you on top of me like this.” Ava looked up at Sara and bit her lip, leaning forward. Their lips met and Sara had to admit, neither one had really lost when they ended up like this. Sara lost herself in Ava’s kiss, quickly moving to deepen in. She was so blissfully aware of only Ava, and suddenly snow was making its way down the back of her shirt.

She opened her eyes to see Ava with a handful of snow, a playful gleam in her eyes.

“I’m gonna get you for that, Aves!” She grabbed her own handful and the two shoved it in each other’s faces, laughing as they rolled around in the snow. They collapsed, exhausted, after a few more attacks, and lay together in the quiet.

“Thanks, Aves. It means a lot to have another happy memory of this place now that Dad and Laurel are gone, and it means so much more that it’s with you.”

Ava pulled Sara tighter against her and kissed her forehead. “It means a lot to me too, love.”


	15. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was just 'Free Day.' I'd had this idea in my head for a while, but i wasn't sure how to make it into a whole story, so i thought I'd put it here instead.

Sara felt the cold air hit her back as Ava untangled herself from around her and got out of bed.

“Ava nooooo come baaaack,” Sara whined, one arm making its way out from under the covers and patting around for her.

“I’m going to be late for work if I do that, my love,” Ava chuckled as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Sara’s forehead. “Sara, you’re hot. Are you feeling okay?”

“I know ‘m hot, I work out,” Sara mumbled, already half asleep again.

Ava rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sara, smoothing her hair back from her face. “Yes babe you’re very attractive, but that’s not what I meant. I think you have a fever.”

Sara curled into Ava, relaxing as she kept stroking her hair. “Assassins don’t get sick, Aves. ‘M too strong so the germs can’t beat me.”

“Yes, love, that’s exactly how it works. But just to make sure, I’m going to get you some cold/flu medicine and some water to try and bring your fever down.”

Sara just groaned and moved further under the blankets, trying to keep as warm as possible.

“Sara, you need to wake up. Just long enough to drink this, then you can go back to sleep,” Ava said softly as she gently shook Sara’s sleeping body.

Sara whined as she woke up, trying to burrow into Ava. She groped around blindly for what Ava said she had to drink and threw it back. She had been expecting water, so the cloyingly sweet taste of cold medicine was an unpleasant surprise. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Ava, utter betrayal on her face. Ava tried to stifle her laughter, she really did, but Sara pouting and looking so upset at the cold medicine was too much for her to bear. She swapped the medicine cup for the glass of water and made Sara drink the whole glass before she let her go back to sleep.

After making sure Sara had fallen back to sleep, Ava left a short note on the night stand and went downstairs to her home office. As soon as she saw that Sara was sick, and obviously wasn’t going to do anything about it, she had sent an email to Gary informing him she would be working from home today.

Checking the clock, Ava saw she’d gotten a few solid hours of work in and decided that as soon as she finished this report she would check in on Sara. Not even a minute later, she looked up to see Sara, wrapped in a blanket and hair a mess, rubbing her eyes in the doorway. Ava’s heart melted at the sight of her tough, badass girlfriend brought down by a few germs. She waited for Sara to say something, but she just walked toward Ava, blanket dragging behind her like a cape.

“How are you feeling?” Ava asked as Sara crossed the room. Sara just groaned in response. “Mmm that good, huh?” She smiled. Sara, former assassin and captain of the legends, was so dramatic when she got sick. She usually had Gideon heal her up or at least knock her out until the worst of it had passed, but since it was a virus, she couldn’t do anything to speed along the process.

Sara nodded and sat down in Ava’s lap, wrapping the blanket more securely around herself. She turned so she was sitting across her and tucked her head into Ava’s neck. Ava shivered at the feel of Sara’s cold nose against her skin.

Ava’s arms wrapped around her automatically. “Um, Sara, babe, what are you doing?”

“’M tired. I sleep better with you,” she said as her hands went to Ava’s waist and she snuggled against her.

Ava looked down at her girlfriend. She wanted to be exasperated, she was trying to work after all. But she found that the only thing she was feeling was adoration and love for this stubborn, dramatic, wonderful woman in her lap.

“Love you, Aves,” Sara mumbled as she fell back asleep.

“I love you too, Sara,” Ava whispered. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of Sara’s head and lightly rubbed her back with her left hand, resigning herself to the struggle of typing one handed for the time being.


	16. Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not giving up on this!! I'm over halfway now, and I'm determined to finish it. Just think of it as me keeping the holiday spirit going.

“Sara, do I really have to wear this?” Ava held up an ugly Christmas sweater, wrinkling her nose.

“Yes. That’s the party dress code, ugly sweaters,” Sara replied as she looked over her three choices spread on the bed. After a long moment of staring, she grabbed the one with the most bows and bells, satisfied her choice would win the ugliest sweater for the night.

Ava looked at her sweater and over at Sara’s. Her own seemed relatively tamed, comparatively, with no 3D decorations or bells. She sighed and pulled it on over her tank top, rolling her eyes half-heartedly at Sara’s uncontained glee.

Ava had gotten home from a long day of paperwork at the Bureau only to be greeted by her overly enthusiastic girlfriend holding out an ugly sweater for her. She’d forgotten tonight was the Legends’ Christmas party. Sara had immediately understood, assuring her that it was okay if she didn’t want to go, she’d give everyone their presents and bring back Ava’s when the party was done, but Ava just shook her head. The Legends were frustrating, annoying, and generally a Bureau liability and paperwork magnet, but she had come to think of them as family.

Ava waited for Sara to finish getting ready so they could get to the party, which had already started. Sara walked back into the room wearing her ugly sweater and a giant bow attached to the top of her bun. Ava just raised an eyebrow at the addition and Sara smirked. “It’s to remind everyone that spending time with me is a gift.”

Rolling her eyes, Ava opened the portal to the Waverider and took Sara’s hand, pulling them through. As soon as the portal closed and she looked around, she turned to Sara in disbelief.

“I thought you said this was an ugly sweater party!”

Sara looked around, unperturbed. Zari was wearing a pair of unicorn footie pajamas while Mick had a sign taped to his shirt reading “This is my ugly sweater.” Ray and Nate both had nerdy Christmas sweaters, but nothing that compared to what Sara and Ava had on.

“It was,” Sara shrugged. She pulled Ava further into the room, heading straight for the snacks and drinks. “Looks like we’re the only ones who actually listened.”

“I’m going to change. I’ll be back.” Ava started to turn and leave, only to be stopped by Sara tugging on her hand.

“Babe, no one cares that you’re wearing an ugly sweater. It was just supposed to be a fun thing for everyone. You don’t need to change- everyone here likes you as you are.” Sara gently pulled Ava closer, speaking softly so as not to be overheard. “But if you’re really uncomfortable, you left some things in my room the last time we were here.” Sara tucked a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear as she spoke.

Ava looked around at the rest of the Legends. After their initial arrival, everyone had gone back to what they had been doing. No one was staring, no one was whispering, no one was laughing. Ava took a deep breath and looked back at Sara.

“No, it’s okay. _I’m_ okay. Besides, this thing is surprisingly comfortable,” Ava shrugged. Sara couldn’t hide the beam of her smile at Ava’s words and rose up on her toes to press a kiss to Ava’s cheek.

“Gross moms, we’re literally right here!” Nate shouted from across the room, though he quickly hid behind Ray at the immediate glare the comment earned him from Sara. Blushing lightly, Ava laughed. No one could ever say time with the Legends was boring.

Sara laced their fingers together, pulling Ava over to the loveseat with their drinks in the other hand. As soon as Ava sat down, Sara settled herself on her lap.

“Really, Sara? There’s an empty seat literally right next to me.”

Sara turned and smiled at her girlfriend, moving off Ava’s lap, just barely, and curling into her side. “Better?”

Ava kissed the top of Sara’s head and wrapped her arm around her. “This is perfect, my love.” As she looked out across the room at the rest of the Legends- of her family- starting to come and claim seats, it really was.


	17. Holiday Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, posting Holiday stuff in February?? Much more likely than you'd think. 
> 
> Anyway. I said I was going to finish writing all of these, and I WILL. I fully intend to write the rest of them, it just may be March before that happens lol. But I hope you're enjoying them regardless. 
> 
> (And technically it's still winter until mid-March sooooo)

It was nearly 7pm, and all Ava wanted was to go home after working a nearly 12 hour day. She placed the last papers in their proper folder and quickly tidied up her desk. As she gathered her things, she heard voices outside her office. Great. I was so close to getting out of here at a decent time, I can't believe I have to deal with this right now! she grumbled under her breath as she went to go check out the commotion. 

She opened her office door, ready to scold whoever was keeping her from going home, but she didn't know how to process what she was seeing. Sara, Ray, Nate, and Gary were standing in a huddle in front of her door, and, to make things even stranger, they were singing. 

Sara beamed as Ava met her eyes. They finished their song, and Sara waved at them not to continue.

"Sara. What is this? What- I don't…" 

Sara grabbed one of Ava's hands and rubbed her thumb soothingly over the knuckles. "Well, I was thinking-"

"Dangerous thing, you thinking." Ava smirked at Sara's expression of mock offense.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Sara said. "So as I was saying, I was thinking about how Christmas caroling is such a cliché, like it's in all the movies, and people do it when they're kids and stuff. But it's weirdly kind of fun? I mean, it's weird if someone you don't know is standing outside your door and you have to stand there and wait for them to stop singing…."

Sara was rambling. There wasn't much that made Sara Lance nervous enough to ramble like that, but Ava was certainly the top of the list. She was avoiding looking directly at Ava, instead focusing her attention on their joined hands, when Ava tilted Sara's head up to meet her eyes. 

"So you thought you'd come surprise me with some office Christmas caroling?" 

Sara flushed. "Pretty much," she admitted. "I know it's kind of dumb, but it's something everyone should get to experience at least once. So, I recruited the guys to help me."

Ava smiled. To be quite honest, something like this had never even crossed her mind, but now that her girlfriend and their friends went to the trouble of arranging it, she couldn't be more pleased. And embarrassed, but in the very best sort of way. 

"I think it's sweet, my love. Where's the rest of your team though?"

"Oh! Well Z doesn't do Christmas, Mick doesn't do 'team bonding,' and Charlie said caroling isn't punk, so it was just us!" Sara rolled her eyes fondly. She loved her team, but they really were ridiculous sometimes. She looked back over her shoulder at the guys and thanked them for their help. They all just beamed, looking pleased with themselves. "Guys. That means you can leave now. So go," Sara said. 

She turned back to look at Ava, who was watching her with adoration plain on her face. 

"I know I should stop being surprised by you doing things like this for me, but I don't think I ever will be," Ava whispered. "Thank you, for giving me my first caroling experience and for being the best girlfriend I could ever hope for." 

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava and pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her jaw. Ava held Sara tight, trying, and failing, to suppress a shiver at the feel of her lips against her skin. 

"I was headed home right before you showed up to serenade me. So, care to join me?"

Sara sighed contentedly against Ava's neck. "Let's go home, Aves."


End file.
